Sweet Treats Of Their Life
by blu3crush
Summary: This will brings you through the ups and downs of Grissom and Sara's family life. Sugar, spice and everything nice. Mostly fluff!
1. Cupcake

**Sweet Treats Of Their Life. **

**Sweet Treats 1: CUPCAKE. **

Grissom was amazed by Gillian. He had never thought a 3 years old kid would have that much of energy. She had been dancing, jumping around, singing the Barney song, and running around the house since she woke up. Unlike Sara and him, this little imp was impatient, bubbly, not afraid of the strangers, argumentative, hated bugs, insects or anything creepy crawlies, like to sing and dance and enjoyed sweet treats.

Tit. Tat. Tit. Tat.

The sound the rain made when it hit on their window and attracted Gillian. Gillian bounced off the sofa and ran towards the window. She found herself loving the rain, the sound of the rain, the cool climate.

"Daddy! It's raining!" she exclaimed. Her eyes shone with excitement.

"Cupcake, I know." Grissom went over to her side and scooped her up. "I think your mummy did not bring an umbrella. Do you want to go and fetch her? We can walk under the rain."

She bent down a little to plant a kiss on Grissom's cheek. "Yes. Yes!" Grissom smiled. Although, she was not like Sara and him, in terms of character, he loved her. She's the cupcake in his heart.

Dressed in pink overalls, a pink Hello Kitty raincoat which Catherine had given her and in her hand was a pink Dora the Explorer's umbrella Greg had bought for her; she was ready to go.

"How do I look?" she twirled around. "Perfect." Grissom stuck both of his thumbs up.

"Let's go." Grissom held her hand tightly in his. They began to walk to Sara's workplace, which was a mere 10 minutes walk from their house.

"Are we there yet?" Gillian asked for the 10th times when they exited from their house.

"Cupcake. You should have more patience. We just walked out of the building." Grissom shook his head gently, looking at his daughter.

"I just want to see Mummy faster." She pouted.

He could not control his lips; they just curled up at the sight of his daughter pouting.

"Alright, one more turn and we reached Mummy's workplace." Grissom announced.

He immediately spotted his beloved, standing near the exit, looking at the rain, contemplating to brave the rain not.

"Sara!" he shouted.

Their eyes met, a huge grin was formed on either face.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

For each chapters of this fiction, it will be less than 600 - 700 words. I think I found myself too much of a nag.

As you can see, this is called the sweet treats of their life, so each chapter's name would be something sweet.

And, well this story is a sequel from my first story "Too Little Too Late." You can choose to either read that or not. I hope you would to get the background story! But it's all right if you don't.

Do leave your reviews if you want more. :D


	2. Java Chip Frappe

**Sweet Treats Of Their Life.**

**Sweet Treats 2: JAVA CHIP FRAPPE.**

"A Java Chip Frappe and…" Grissom trailed off and looked over to Catherine who came to New York for a trip. "Mocha." She smiled lightly at the barista who seemed to be mesmerized by Catherine's beauty. The barista fumbled with his changes when he touched Catherine's hand.

"I didn't know you drink sweet stuffs. I thought you like your coffee, black." Catherine commented as they made their way to the back of the café.

"Gillian's obsession with anything sweet and my home is now currently very well stocked with chocolate, sweets and cakes. All thanks to Greg. When you get back to Vegas, can you stop him from sending sweet treats to Gillian? She cried every time we brought her to the dentist and she's scheduled for another session this week. And the best thing, I am working regular hours now. There isn't a need for black coffee."

"He missed Gillian. He was so jealous when I can come." Catherine laughed. She remembered the face Greg had made when she announced she was taking 2 weeks off work to go to New York.

"Sara and I missed you all too."

Catherine nodded. The happy, blissful look that radiated off Grissom's face told her that Grissom did not regret making the choice of quitting CSI and came here for Sara and Gillian. He was happy and she could felt it.

"How's life?"

"Life is good, very good and sweet. The only little problem is Sara still doesn't want to accept my proposal. I had proposed countless of time but she just say no. She said she is happy with the things as it is now and she liked her last name." he said.

He cocked his head to one side and looked at Catherine. Perhaps, Catherine could help. He thought. She was always so full of ideas and she could help him with his 'Get Sara Sidle to become Sara Grissom' mission.

"What," Catherine was paranoid when she noticed her old pal was looking at her intently. She knew time had been lenient with her looks and she aged gracefully but she was still conscious of her looks. The crow feets around her eyes, the wrinkles on her face and neck made her feel old and insecure.

As if sensing her insecurities, Grissom shifted his gaze to his cup of frappe. "I was wondering perhaps you could give me some ideas to improvise my proposals."

"Oh." Catherine's finger trailed her wrinkles sub-coconsciously.

"So, how? I am running out of ideas."

"Eddie proposed to me in bed though. Women are particularly weak and delirious when they are in bed. Tested and Proven." Catherine batted her eyelashes unabashedly. Grissom almost choked on his frappe and stared at the blonde woman in front of him.

"You… mean… that?" he swallowed hard. He just could not imagine using that weakness as a mean of proposal.

Catherine favored him a brazen smile. "Yes. I can take care of Gillian these few days before Lou join me."

"Perhaps that would work." Grissom said.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hey, leave reviews if you are missing Sara in action!

stlouiegal: honey will be up soon!

i am not sure when the next chapter will be though, had a bad weekend and work is keeping me busy... i can't promise a fast update but hopefully by this weekend/friday i would have something up! :D


	3. Lollipop

**Sweet Treats Of Their Life.**

**Sweet Treats 3: LOLLIPOP**

Although Gillian likes Aunt Catherine a lot, she loved her mummy and daddy more. She wanted to stay home, and eat the sweet treats Dada had sent her. She did not want to spend the 3 days with Aunt Catherine alone. For starters, Aunt Catherine is strict to her and when she says no, it really meant no.

"Sweetie…" Catherine coaxed, pulling out a lollipop out from her purse. Gillian poked her head out, and saw the lollipop that was waving in front of her. She swallowed hard. That lollipop looked like the one she wanted from the shop and Daddy had refused to get her as she was having a toothache.

"Sweetie… isn't that lollipop from the candy shop?" Sara gently pushed Gillian towards Catherine. Gillian nodded happily, her eyes never leaving the lollipop. "Come on sweetie. Let's give daddy and mummy some alone time. And perhaps you would have a younger sister or brother." Catherine waved the lollipop dramatically.

"Catherine," Grissom cleared his throat. "Brother or Sister? I want! I want name him or her cookie! I am cupcake. She or he can be cookie!" Gillian bounced towards Catherine and wrapped her small arms around Catherine's leg. "Aunt Catherine, if I leave with you? Will I have a brother or sister soon?" Gillian peered up, with her big round orbs looking at Catherine.

"Of course you will. And the hotel I am staying offered the best desserts buffet. It means you can eat all sorts of cakes, sweets and chocolate." Catherine promised and tempted Gillian. "I can stay with you for a few days. I am bored. Daddy and Mummy are always busy. And there's no one to accompany me! Only the bad nanny who doesn't allow me to eat sweets!"

"See. Go make some babies!" Catherine smiled, held out her hand for Gillian. Gillian grabbed hold of it happily.

"Bye Mummy. Bye Daddy." She blew a kiss to each of them. She un-wrapped the lollipop and licked it happily and pulled Catherine to the door.

Grissom and Sara exchanged an exasperated look. Their daughter, who was so easily tempted, and they wondered whose genes she inherited the most.

"Come to think of it, another child would be fine." Grissom placed his hand across Sara's waist. "I had missed out Gillian's baby process. I don't mind experiencing one now."

"Don't ever think of it. I am sick of the being bloated, morning sickness, baby vomit, the waking up at night and be like a cow, and burping. So one Gillian is enough." Sara rolled her eyes. She shuddered at the thought of taking care of another baby. Baby is fun and cute but when they cry, they are just scary. "But Gillian wanted a brother or sister." Grissom drew circles on Sara's arm, tickling Sara. He knew that Sara's weakness is being ticklish.

"No. I don't want. I don't want to feel like a fat cow again."

"Oh come on. You will be the most beautiful fat cow!"

Sara narrowed her eyes, "fat cow? Did you just call me fat?"

"It's your own word. I didn't say that." Grissom tried to argue. Grissom knew he was in trouble. He should have known better than using fat as a word.

"Gilbert Grissom. You will sleep on the couch today! Since I am so fat, I am afraid I will crush you to death." Sara huffed and turned away. When she entered the bedroom, she slammed the door shut.

"Ah. My mission just turns impossible." Grissom sighed, and lowered his head.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Here's some Sara and Grissom's interaction! Just a little banter between them though... Next up will be more of them... and, do you all think a cookie would be good for them? and I think this will end when I run out of ideas for sweet treats. so just bear with me and my writings...

I do appreciate reviews though! let me know if you all desire a cookie! haha..

The chapter Honey would come later, and I promised it will be worth the wait. I hope so. :D

next up on sweet treats of their life,

_"Honey… Breakfast in bed!" he knocked on the door. He twisted the doorknob gently and found that it was unlocked. He heard splashing in the bathroom._

_"Ah. She's showering. A great morning workout would be good." He smiled as he shed away his clothes and made his way to the bathroom._


	4. Pancakes

**Sweet Treats Of Their Life.**

**Sweet Treats 4: PANCAKES. **

His old bones were aching; they were cracking at the wrong places and making the wrong sounds. He tried to stretch and found they were in tight knots. He really hated the couch. Sara locked the door last night and threw his pajamas and pillow outside the bedroom door. He wondered why she was so hormonal. But he knew he had officially piss off his beloved and he need to do something to pacify her. And then he could carry on with his 'Get S. Sidle becomes S. Grissom' mission.

He swung the refrigerator door open; and saw only pancake mix and some eggs. He realized that today is grocery day. He could only make pancakes and scrambled eggs for Sara. Sara loved pancakes fluffy and light. Ever since he stopped catching criminals, he had become quite a domesticated man. He's now good at cooking and housekeeping.

He smiled at the golden brown pancakes and the perfect scrambled eggs. He was proud of himself. One year ago, he could only manage instant noodles.

"One final touch…" he poured the maple syrup on top of the pancakes the way Sara liked it. Placing the orange juice, the plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs on the tray, he made his way for the bedroom.

"Honey… Breakfast in bed!" he knocked on the door. He twisted the doorknob gently and found that it was unlocked. He heard splashing in the bathroom.

"Ah. She's showering. A great morning workout would be good." He smiled as he shed away his clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

He admired the figure of his beloved. It was just perfect.

"You were never a cow." He said.

"Gil…" she gasped.

"You're just perfect. Can I join you?"

"I am a fat cow." She sulked.

"It's all my fault. I should not have call you that.." He walked into the shower room to join Sara.

Eyeing his beloved's body, he groaned lowly. "You are beautiful."

He planted a kiss on her soft lips and pulled her closer to him. Sara giggled when she felt his heat and his needs.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

I am not going into the details of the bedroom activities, perhaps just hints of it. I am not venturing out of my comfort zone yet and I don't think I can describe it well... I have another chapter ready but it still need some fine tuning! So, I will post it soon! and hopefully the weekend is better for me though! =D

have a great weekend ahead to you all too. :)

next up:

"Hey… It tickled!" Sara chuckled and squirmed. His stubbles just made it worst. "I know. And I just want to ask you this. Will you marry me?" He decided to make use of Catherine's suggestion and proposed in bed. He, sure, hoped for the answer to be a yes.

Will Sara say yes? =)

Do R&R, thanks!


	5. Maple Syrup

**Sweet Treats Of Their Life.**

**Sweet Treats 5: MAPLE SYRUP. **

"What a way to start a morning," Sara said, lacing her hands with Grissom's hands. They lay on the bed, under the satin blanket that covered their modesty. They were tired but satisfied. For a very long time, they had not be able to enjoy alone times together. "I miss this." Grissom breathed, drumming his finger on the beautiful lady's body on his right. "I am missing our child but I am missing the times we spend together alone more." Sara smiled. Her hands cupping his chin and felt his stubbles scratching her.

"I might get some sort of burns from your beard. And you should stop accompanying the little pixie eating those sweets stuffs. Your double chin is emerging," she said, fiddling with his second chin lovingly. "The red velvet cupcake and the Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia are just too difficult to resist." He flipped over and pinned her down. He dipped a finger to the nearby pancakes, and trailed the maple syrup sauce across Sara's collarbone. "With the two of you so sweet and irresistible, how can I be not getting a little fat?" He lowered his head and licked it slowly. The flip of his tongue over her collarbone sent thrills down her core.

"Hey… It tickled!" Sara chuckled and squirmed. His stubbles just made it worst. "I know. And I just want to ask you this. Will you marry me?" He decided to make use of Catherine's suggestion and proposed in bed. He, sure, hoped for the answer to be a yes.

"No… and stop tickling me." She pulled her hands free and placed them on his chest firmly to stop him. "I thought we had talked about this for many times?"

"Yes, but you never told me the real why." Grissom looked at Sara. His blue eyes bore into her brown ones.

"I am happy with the arrangement now and I just find that marriage is just a certificate. We're happy now. Right? Plus, you never got the proposals right. I wanted it to be special, and not in bed. Whatever Catherine told you is definitely not working on me. I will say yes when you get it right though." Sara stood up, pulling the blanket to wrap around her.

"And now, I need to go to take a second shower… The syrup is sticky."

"She wanted a special's one. And what does she mean?" Grissom sighed. He wondered when he could call Sara as wife. He liked the word wife, how it danced on its mouth when he's calling her. But now, he just got to wait and find the special proposal she wanted.

**x.x.x.x**

****Oh damn, she did not accept it but she did say she will once he get it right! =) She will accept it once he got it right, any ideas how she want the proposal?

Sorry for disappointing you all when she did not accept!

Next up for Sweet Treats:

_"Mr. Grissom, Sara is fine." She graced him with a small smile. "Dr. Martha would like you to goes in there. She had something to share with you." She gently nudged him into the room. "Don't be so tense. You will like what you hear."_

_When Grissom pulled open the deep green curtain, his heart almost leapt out of his mouth. Sara was crying. "Honey. What's wrong?" he climbed on to the small bed and wrapped his arms over her shoulders._

What's wrong with Sara? Would you like to hear what you going to hear? *Hints* _Sara's hormonal._

_This is the last for this weekend. I hope you all did enjoy your weekend. =) _

_xoxo, blu3crush. _


	6. Cookie

**Sweet Treats Of Their Life.**

**Sweet Treats 6: COOKIE.**

Grissom heard the dry heaving in the bathroom and walked in there anxiously. The sight of Sara hugging the toilet bowl, pale, and retching worried him. "Honey, are you okay?" he placed his hand at the small of her back. "I think so. Perhaps it's just an upset stomach." Sara took the tissue Grissom had passed her and wiped her mouth. The revolting taste in her mouth made her sicker. She wanted something sour to eat. "I want to eat something sour. Do we have pickles?" she asked.

He carried her, bridal style and made a beeline for their bed. "Honey, I think you need to see a doctor." His voice laced with concerned. Sara gently shook her head, "I am fine. Gil." However, the smallest action of her head caused her to feel giddy. She pressed her head firmly against Grissom's chest.

"I am bringing you to the doctor." His tone told her not to disagree but do what he said. "I can get Lily to pick Cupcake up from her playgroup later. She can take care of her if you need to stay in the hospital. Alright?" Grissom said, gently. Sara did not protest this time as she could only see stars spinning.

Grissom did not like hospital. The disinfectant smell made him sick. The white interiors made him feel small. The beeping of the machines reminded him how fragile life could get. It reminded him of his surgery. How vulnerable he felt. And now, all he could do was to wait for Sara's doctor. To tell him everything is fine with Sara. She got to be okay, healthy and alive and kicking, he thought. They had lost so much time together, wasted the time hurting each other, and missing each others. He could not imagine how he could survive without her.

"Mr. Gilbert Grissom." The nurse called.

He turned to face her and searched her face for any clues about Sara's wellbeing. "Is she okay?"

"Mr. Grissom, Sara is fine." She graced him with a small smile. "Dr. Martha would like you to goes in there. She had something to share with you." She gently nudged him into the room. "Don't be so tense. You will like what you hear."

When Grissom pulled open the deep green curtain, his heart almost leapt out of his mouth. Sara was crying. "Honey. What's wrong?" he climbed on to the small bed and wrapped his arms over her shoulders.

"Mr. Grissom. I will let Sara tell you about the news. But overall she's fine. She's a little dehydrated and low on iron. So we put her on drip. And she could go home in about 2 hour times. Remember to collect the medicine when you are leaving. Sara, see you next month." Dr. Martha smiled.

"Honey, can you tell me what's wrong?" he was worried about Sara's wellbeing when Dr. Martha mentioned meeting her next month.

"Oh, we are expecting a Cookie."

"What?" his jaws fell and excitement was evident in his eyes.

"Yes. A cookie." Sara smiled.

"Honey, why did you cry? And can I?" He pointed to her stomach and asked if he could listen to their baby.

"I cried because I am happy. Gil." Sara was elated. She was excited about her baby. Though she did not like the feelings of being a cow but she was happy.

Placing his ear to her flat stomach, Grissom told the baby the sweetest thing Sara had ever heard.

"Hi Cookie. I am Daddy. Mummy, Cupcake and I are already anticipating your arrival. We love you. And we will be happily ever after."

**x.x.x.x.**

_Yes, as expected, Sara's having a cookie! :) But, don't expect it to be smooth sailing for Sara and Grissom! They maybe up for a bumpy road ahead. There are also bitter desserts too. ;D _

_do R&R. __:)_

_xoxo, blu3crush. _


	7. Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream

**Sweet Treats Of Their Life.**

**Sweet Treats 7: CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM**

"I will not run around. I will keep still. I will keep quiet," Gillian promised, and linked her pinky finger with Grissom's and smiled widely. This was the first time she was excited about a trip to the doctor. She hated going to doctor or dentist. The doctor would give her jabs and jabs were painful. But this time, it was about meeting Cookie.

"When can we meet Cookie?" she asked. "Soon, Sweetheart," Sara gave a motherly smile. Sara was radiating with a beautiful glow. Her face was rosy and her hair, for the first time in her life, was smooth and manageable.

"Oh. But I want to see Cookie now!" Gillian placed her head near Sara's stomach like her Daddy always did. "Cookie! Come out now! I want someone to play with me!"

Sara chuckled at the sight of her daughter who was caressing her stomach gently and talking in a children language that only kids understand. But she could make out one sentence that warmed her heart.

"I love you, Cookie."

Sara and Grissom smiled. They found their worries were unfound of. They were worried that Gillian would find Sara's pregnancy as a threat to her undivided love from her parents.

"Cupcake, let's have Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice-Cream from Ben and Jerry after Mummy's ultrasound scanning," Grissom said, wanting to reward Gillian's good behavior.

Gillian jumped up happily and gave Grissom a kiss on the cheek. "Daddy is the best!"

"What about me?" Sara asked, pointing to her cheek, asking for a kiss from Gillian.

"Mummy too!" Gillian wrapped her arms around Sara's neck and gave Sara a light peck on her forehead.

"Miss Sara Sidle," a young nurse greeted them. "Dr. Martha is ready to see you..."

"Let's go see Cookie now." A happy smile spread across Grissom's face.

**x.x.x.x**

Dr. Martha greeted the family of three with a huge smile, and told Sara lay on the bed. She lifted Sara's blouse up and spread a cold gel on her stomach.

"Mummy! Is it painful?" Gillian wailed, running towards Sara and held her hand tightly. She saw Sara quivering when the doctor spreading the gel, and thought it was painful.

"Doctors are bad! They always made me cry!" she spread out her hands protectively and wanting to stop the doctor from hurting her Mummy.

"Sweetheart, it's not painful." Sara took some of the gel and dabbed it on Gillian's palm. "It's just cooling."

"Really?" Gillian asked, unsure of if what Sara said was true.

"Yes, thanks for being such a sweetheart," Sara stroked Gillian's head lovingly.

Grissom carried Gillian up and waited for Dr. Martha to start the scanning.

"This is the heart beating," Dr. Martha pointed to screen. A faint plop-pop sound could be heard.

"Cupcake, this is Cookie." Grissom said, proudly.

"Hi Cookie!" Gillian said, happily.

**x.x.x.x**

Next few chapters, it will be told in Gillian's POV though. I am not sure how would you all react though.

So a little preview,

_The wardrobe seemed comforting; perhaps I can hide inside there until Aunt Lily reaches._

_I am a big girl._

_I cannot cry._

It's not a smooth ride for them. The sweetness for this, is a little too much for me to handle. =X But I promised, it will be okay for them in the end (I sure hope so.)

I love Gillian, don't you? =)

Do leave a review. It doesn't hurt. ;)

And thanks for the support till now!

_xoxo, blu3crush._


	8. Chocolate

**Sweet Treats Of Their Life.**

**Sweet Treats 8: CHOCOLATE**

**This is written in Gillian's POV. **

* * *

Daddy told me that I should be a brave girl. I am going to be an elder sister soon. I got to be a big girl.

Daddy told me I should not be afraid of the thunders.

But thunders are scary, they are loud. Then lightning would follow.

I hated thunderstorm. They scared me.

And tonight, a huge, huge thunderstorm is coming. I can sense it. I can see the flashes of lightning.

I could not sleep now. I don't want to sleep alone. I want to sleep with Mummy and Daddy.

Tonight I don't want to be a brave girl. I want to be a baby. Mummy could cradle me to sleep. Daddy would sing a song for me too.

I ran to Mummy's room.

I stopped when I heard screaming.

Mummy's screaming. Loudly. Painfully.

Then Daddy screamed too.

Their doors opened. I saw Daddy carrying Mummy in his arms. He did not see me. He was afraid. And it scared me to see that.

"Daddy," I called softly. I hoped I can get his attention. He didn't seem to notice I was standing there.

"Cupcake," he seemed surprise to see me.

He cursed. But Mummy said we should not curse. Cursing is bad.

"I will get Aunt Lily to look after you. Meanwhile, just stay here." Daddy said.

"Daddy…"

"Cupcake, be a good girl. There're some chocolates in the fridge if you want to eat. I need to take your Mummy to the hospital."

He took his car keys that were hanging near the door. He opened and slammed the door.

"But Daddy, I am afraid of the thunderstorms." I cried.

I don't want chocolates.

I want my Mummy and Daddy.

"Argh."

Another thunder, this time, it's much louder now.

The wardrobe seemed comforting; perhaps I can hide inside there until Aunt Lily reaches.

I am a big girl.

I cannot cry.

* * *

Uhm, I think I did promise that there won't be any sad stuff in this fiction but I thought that some sad stuff can balance it, to achieve equilibrium. I think one thing bad about WIP is that when the writer is in a bad/sad mood, the updates tend to veer to angst. Well, I hope you still like this update. Like it or not, just holler to me!

Love,

blu3crush.


	9. Nutella

Before you continue to read this, I need to apologize first. I never wanted to do this! I am so, so sorry about it. I promise things will get better. I think I need to hide somewhere first before anyone of you want to kill me. I wrote this with a heavy heart. At first, I didn't want to do that. And, it definitely not my mood problem! I just wanted to balance the sweetness of this fiction.

I am sorry if anyone is upset over this chapter. Just bear with me for 1-2 more chapters and things will get better!

Love it or hate it, let me know. :)

Love, blu3crush.

* * *

**Sweet Treats Of Their Life.**

**Sweet Treats 9: Nutella**

**This is written in Gillian's POV.**

* * *

Mummy is sad, very sad. When she came back from the hospital, she is always in bed, crying. Daddy is sad too. Sometimes, the 3 of us would cuddle together in the bed.

Mummy would cry. Then Daddy follows.

I ask them why and they always reply me nothing.

I ask why Mummy stomach becomes flatter. Then she cries again, very loudly. I made Mummy cries. Daddy hugged Mummy in his arms.

"I'm sorry. Mummy, don't cry. Is it my fault?" I asked.

Mummy and Daddy didn't reply me. Daddy hugged Mummy harder.

"Daddy…" I think I am going to cry soon. I need someone to hug me too. To tell me everything is fine!

"Cupcake, shhh. I am trying to get your Mummy to sleep. She needs rest." Daddy said and lifted his finger to his lips.

My head bowed low. What happened? Why did the hospital trip spoil everything at home? I used to have a happy home.

"Go play some games, but don't make too much noise." Daddy said.

I nodded and walked out of their bedroom.

I don't to play games. There is no one to play with me.

Cookie, please come out soon. I am lonely. I am sad.

Perhaps, I can make something for Mummy and Daddy to eat. We no longer have dinner together since their trip to the hospital. Mummy refused to eat. And Daddy would just watch me eat.

I can spread some Nutella on bread for them. Mummy taught me how to spread the Nutella on the bread.

I grabbed a chair and climbed onto it. Mummy put the Nutella in the top shelf.

I try to reach for the bottle of Nutella.

CLANG.

Oh no.

The bottle of Nutella slip through my hand and it fall on to the kitchen floor.

I need to pick up all those glasses and clean up the mess.

"Gillian Grissom." Daddy shouted.

"What are you doing? I thought I asked you to be quiet!" Daddy stormed into the kitchen. When he saw the mess, his face grew darker.

"When did you become so naughty? If you want to eat, just let me know," Daddy grabbed hold of me. And he slapped my left hand hardly.

"Your Mummy needs rest. I am expecting you would be a good girl. Go! Go!" He pushed me out of the kitchen.

I wanted to tell him that I am just trying to help. I want to tell him a glass cut on my right hand when I tried to pick up some of the glasses. I want to tell him it hurts.

But he refused to listen.

No one loves me anymore.

Mummy doesn't.

Daddy doesn't.

I want Dada.

My right hand still hurts. But at least, it is not bleeding anymore.

I think Dada still love me.

I picked up the phone and ran into my room.

I want to call Dada.

"Greg here." Dada said.

"Dada," I cried. I sobbed loudly.

"Gillian, is that you? What happened?" Dada asked.

"Dada… Nobody loves me anymore."


	10. Jellybeans

**Sweet Treats Of Their Life.**

**Sweet Treats 10: JELLYBEANS.**

* * *

Greg and Morgan were doing a last minute shopping in Candy Empire before their flight to New York. Greg hanged two baskets on each side of his arms, and tossing all sorts of candies, chocolates into them. He strutted towards the Jellybeans counters, took a clear plastic bag and filled it with the multi-colors candies.

Noticing Morgan's shock look, he smiled slightly. "Gillian loved jellybeans. She said they are like rainbow." He explained, as he filled another plastic bag full with jellybeans.

"Thanks," Greg said. He handed over the basketful of sweets to Morgan when she asked for it. "For being with me," he added. With one of his hand free from the basket, he slipped his arms around her slender waist.

"That's what couple does. Being there, supporting each other." Morgan favored him with a smile.

"I hope Gillian is fine." Greg said. Worries etched on his face. Gillian sobbed as she told him nobody loves her anymore. He was lost for words. He did not know what to tell her. He could only say he will be there.

"She will be, Greg." Morgan squeezed Greg's hand gently trying to ease his worries.

**xoxo**

Grissom was irritated by the blaring doorbell. He thought that perhaps by not answering it, the delivery boy or any person would take the hint and leave them alone. He drew his arms from Sara gently. He was sad to see the two trails of dry tears. He sighed in relief when she was not woken up by the doorbell. He pulled the quilt cover over her and kissed her dry tears.

He wondered where Gillian was. He was guilty for screaming at her yesterday night. He wanted to apologize for blowing his top at her. He knew that they had been neglecting her.

The doorbell continued to blare.

"Damn, coming," he shouted, and quicken his pace to the door. He threw the door open, and wanted to bark at the intruder.

"Greg? Morgan?"

Morgan gave a small apologetic grin for disturbing their peace. "Where's Gillian?" Greg asked, without bothering niceties.

"In her room, I supposed." Grissom could not bring himself to tell them that he had no idea where she was. He bowed his head low and moved a little to make space for them to enter.

Leaving his suitcase by the door, Greg strode into Gillian's room quickly, without giving Grissom's a second look.

"Gillian," Greg called gently when he entered the dark bedroom. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw that she was not on her pink princess bed that he had assembled for her.

His eyes swept across the bedroom and found a sobbing form near the small chest of white drawers. He tiptoed towards her.

"Gillian," he tried again.

"Oh God," he bit his lips in fear when he saw Gillian.

Her little body was trembling and her teeth cluttering. He scooped her up gently. Her little body was hot like a burning coal.

"Morgan, call 911." he shouted.

* * *

I do understand that some of you prefer to read fictions that are angst-free as they are a joy to read. I do want to write everything happy and fluffy but sometimes I just can't do it. I am really sorry for making these few chapters a tiny weeny sad. I seriously hope that I did not lose any readers. But, I am trying to mirror some real life into this fiction. As, sometimes, we do encountered things that are sad and beyond salvage. But I promised I will make up for it.

This is just a little cliffhanger. I wished that Gillian will be alright. She's such a sweetheart. Isn't it?

This is for a slow, bluish Monday that I encountered at work. I'm off to read my books and finish my drama serials. I wanted to clear them before CSI S13.

Take care.

Love,  
blu3crush.


	11. Black Coffee

**Sweet Treats Of Their Life.**

**Sweet Treats 11: BLACK COFFEE.**

* * *

Grissom looked at his cup of black coffee Morgan got him from the vending machine. The last time he drank any coffee without sugar was when he was working in CSI.

Fears were running amok in his heart. The last time he was in a hospital, Sara and he lost a child.

He remembered Sara tossing and turning in their bed and moaning weakly. There was a dull pain in her lower stomach throughout the day. She clenched her fists tightly to will her pains away but the piercing pain was just too much for her to bear. She let out an agonizing scream. The scream, the dampness on their bed and the thick iron smell woke him up. Then he saw their white bed sheets were stained bright red.

He knew that they had lost their child when he admitted Sara to the hospital, her arms were limp, and the white cast on her face and the dried blood between her legs.

He was devastated when Dr. Martha told him Sara had an ectopic pregnancy. Apparently, it was more common for women who are in their late 30s. She did not detect any abnormalities when she was doing the scan. They had to remove one of Sara's fallopian tubes as the embryo was attached to it and it had ruptured when it was growing.

They had planned to surprise their close friends with a visit to Las Vegas. They wanted to announce to them they are expecting another child and wanted them to share their joys. He was particularly excited as he missed out Gillian's growing up process and blabbed to her that the lists of things he wanted to do for the baby. He wanted to name the baby, paint the nursery, throw a baby shower and cuddling the baby in his arms and rock the baby to sleep. But, everything went down the drain when Dr. Martha told him that they had induced an abortion for Sara.

"You alright?" Morgan asked, as she took the empty seat beside him. "Yes, I think." He mumbled weakly. Although he did not want to talk to anyone now, but he did welcome someone's accompany.

"Where's Sara?" Morgan asked, with a small smile.

"Greg took her out for a walking. I think they're talking."

"Their friendship is a beautiful one. Don't you agree?" she said.

"Yes. He is always there." He smiled weakly.

"Gillian will be fine."

"She has to. I need to say sorry to her. I am neglecting her since that day." Grissom sighed. Guilt flashed across his face as he remembered how they neglected Gillian. Morgan frowned. She wondered what did Grissom meant by since that day.

She wanted to ask more but a flat voice interrupted them.

"Family of Gillian Grissom?" a nurse bellowed.

* * *

Well, this is a more of a bridging chapter. A little take on Sara's miscarriage. I always liked to interweave story with Greg/Sara's friendship. Next chapter would definitely be on Sara/Greg. - I missed them, their casual bantering.

And, I have read from csiforeveronline that GSR would have some relationship development. It was from the CSI writers twitter account. I sure hope so. Perhaps, they will have a baby soon? Haha, but I doubt that they will bring a baby in. Why does CSI:NY have a baby? I sure hope I can see Grissom in Season 13. I don't want mentions of him through a plant, a marble ball or skype! I want him to be there! Ok, I am just nagging. But I am excited for CSI Season 13. This update is to celebrate for this development.

Have a happy sunday!

Yes, do leave me a review if you can.

Thanks!

Love,

blu3crush


	12. Lemon

You're not seeing doubles. I really disliked when I posted previously that I took it down. That chapter was really atrocious and short. And I think Greg and Sara's friendship deserved something more than that. Thus, I took it down and decided to re-write.

I hope this is much better and you enjoy this more. I apologized if you read the first draft and recoiled in disgust. Sorry about that.

Your comments/reviews are deeply appreciated. Let me know how I am doing. :)

FYI, I posted a new story, "The Game of Love." Do pop by and read and leave a review for me. It's not receiving any love. =( It's going to be a dark-Grissom story. I'm in love with a dark-Grissom lately. Of coz, there will be Sara. They were my favourite couple!

Lastly, as you can see I took quite a long time in between this and last update, I am shelving this story for a while. I'm going to collect my scrambled thoughts and piece together. This story's coming to end, finally. You gals are going to sigh in relief. I have been torturing you gals with this story. So sorry about that.

stlouiegal – I never forget about Honey! :)

Thanks for the support and sorry for the naggy writer's note.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sweet Treats Of Their Life.**

**Sweet Treats 12: LEMON**

Guilt and fear were evident on Sara's face. When Greg took her hand and asked her to follow him out the hospital, she reluctantly complied. An explanation – she owed Greg one. She knew that Greg needed to know. He's her best friend and the brother she never had.

They took a slow walk down the dark elm pathway that led to the garden. The moon was their only source of illumination. The moonlight cast a soft glow on Sara's face. Her eyes were swollen and red. Her lip was quivering.

Greg figured out something huge had happened to Sara and it was not just about Gillian. Gillian's hospital trip would not unnerve her till that extend. When she was in the emergency room, she screamed at the doctors. She broke down in Grissom's arms and sobbed.

"Sara, did something happened?" his tone was soft and gentle.

Sara knew this was coming. Greg asked her finally.

"I was pregnant."

The simple answer threw a virtual punch to Greg's stomach. The past tense made Greg's cringed.

"It was my fault. I was intimate with Gil when the baby was just forming in my body. I must have caused the miscarriage." She added guiltily. She remembered the maple syrup, the pancakes and the various positions they tried that day. The insatiable need for each other sent them to have a few love-making sessions.

"And I said that I did not want any more children. God is always cruel to me." She bit back her tears. Fresh tears were forming in her eyes and threatening to spill out.

Greg kept quiet. He did not know how to console Sara. Any sentences that formed in his head were immediately tossed out. It was either insensitive or incorrect.

He pulled her into an embrace. "Sara, it was not your fault." He decided this was the best answer. His anger melted when he saw Sara breaking down. He was so angry with Sara and Grissom when they failed to take good care of Gillian.

"Greg, you don't understand." And he never will. He did not know the pains of losing a child. He never knew what Sara went through. That day in hospital, she woke up with a very flat stomach; she knew that her child was gone. If nothing happened, she would be going for the next ultrasound scan. The first was pure bliss. Gillian and Grissom were there. They were so happy and excited.

The nursery was set up and painted white. They chose a general color as they intended the gender of the baby to be a surprise. They bought everything white or yellow. There were white mittens, yellow sleep suits and apple green body suits. Everything was perfect and in place, at least till that dreadful day.

"Sara, please don't blame yourself anymore. Be strong for Gillian. I believed she did not understand and Grissom and you have been pushing her away. She's still young. She did not understand anything. You got to explain to her." Greg said exasperatedly. He wanted Sara to pull herself together. The last time he saw her in such a despair state was when she knew Grissom was going to marry Heather.

"Sara, I remembered you once told me when life gave you lemon, you would make lemonade out of it. Then you will drink it idly and flipped your middle finger at life." Greg smiled at his memory. Those were what she told him when he was recovering from that attack.

The corners of Sara's mouth tugged upwards. "Thanks Greg. You're the best."

Sara wiped away her tears with her sleeves.

"I'm much better now. Shall we go back? I want to be there for Gillian when she wakes up." Sara stood up and extended her hand to Greg.


End file.
